


Cabin Confessional

by MoastedRarshmallow



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoastedRarshmallow/pseuds/MoastedRarshmallow
Summary: Bonnie and Marceline have a much needed heart-to-heart. Takes place about one day after the events of "Stakes".





	1. Chapter 1

Out in Uncle Gumbald’s cabin, on the edge of Butterscotch Lake, Marceline Abadeer and Bonnibel Bubblegum curled into each other and slept. It had been a wild couple of weeks, with monsters from the past rearing their ugly head into the present. Neither of the women had gotten much rest in that time, and Marceline especially found her lack of proper sleep had caught up to her. Not that vampires usually need to sleep, but if you were turned back into a half human for a while the rules stop applying.

The cabin was quiet, peaceful. Finn and Jake had gone home that evening, to heal and to rest. It had been quite an adventure for them too. Peppermint Butler dozed in a reclining chair in the front on the house, using Bonnie’s discarded sweater as a blanket.  
Marceline curled farther into Bonnibel, wanting to go back to sleep. The sun was peeking through the blinds. Marceline shrunk away from it, hissing quietly. Bonnie opened her eyes, sat up. She took a second rub her sleep away.

“‘Morning Marcy,” she yawned. Her candy bones cracked in protest as she reached over and shut the blinds tight. The room darkened.  
She was topless. Marceline couldn’t help but look at her perfect round breasts and large, dark pink nipples. Bonnie noticed her gaze and blushed.  
“Like what you see?” she said mildly. Her eyes were bright and eager. 

Marceline said nothing. Part of her wanted to go back to sleep, a big part. Bonnie dipped her head low and nipped at Marceline’s newly returned vampire bites. They were still tender. Marceline swallowed heavily. 

“C’mon,” Bonnie purred. She looked about ready to force Marcy’s hands down her pants.  
Marceline still said nothing. There was a hurt look in her eyes. 

Bonnibel stopped. “What?” She tracked Marceline’s gaze into a shadowy corner of the room, looking for clues. “What?” 

“We haven’t been together in years,” Marceline said, voice breaking. “And now we’re fuck buddies again, because some shit went down? Is that all I am to you?”  
It was true, Marcy and Peebles hadn’t been a real item for some 100 years or more. They were still friends, and for brief flings, lovers, but the gap hadn’t closed the way it used to. Their pieces didn’t click. Something about Marceline’s carefree attitude and Bonnie’s growing string of responsibility had clashed, it seemed. There was still such love between the two women, it was obvious to just about everyone but themselves. It followed them, kept them connected like their own personal red string of fate. But it was scary to feel that way, and Glob-damn if the two of them hadn’t seen enough fear in their long, long lives. It gets exhausting, and they were old and tired.

“All.. what to you?” Bonnibel asked quietly. 

“A fuckin… a pillow to comfort you, and occasionally for you to get off on! An, um, item of your desire! Whatever the fuck, y’know, but not a person. A piece for you to control, like your precious subjects.” Marceline choked, spluttered over her words. 

“Do you love me or don’t you, Bonnie. I-I’m. I’m sick on not knowing. On hoping, and not knowing.”

Bonnibel took a deep breath. This was not how things were supposed to go. They would lean on each other, they would fuck sometimes, they would be friends. There weren’t supposed to be consequences, they would always have more time….  
But what if they didn’t? Bonnie remembered her failed experiments, of Goliad and Lemongrab and his oddball twin. They both fell through, because of her fears about mortality. Her life was long, very, very long, but it was limited. One day, she would die. Did she want her relationship with Marceline to fail the way her experiments sometimes did? Did she want to perish alone, remembered only by her dull candy children? 

Bonnibel broke down. She cried into her hands, little drops of sugar water falling from her palms into her crossed lap.  
“Of course I love you, Marceline,” she said, her hands muffling her words. “I loved you since we met, since before Ash, since forever. You are everywhere. Everywhere I look, everywhere I go, I think of you, I think, oh, Marceline might like that. She might drink the red from that.”  
Once the words started, Bonnie couldn’t get them to stop.

“When you got with Ash, my heart broke. When you fucked all those random bar flies, my heart broke. When you left me… I nearly died, Marceline, I really did… And when you came asking for my help however many years later it was like my missing piece slid back into place. Not just now, even, but for anything, I would help you with anything, no matter the cost. I have never loved anyone more than I love you. Not my own brother, who is a literal piece of me and where I came from. Only you, Marceline. You are my one and only.”  
When she looked up, Marceline was crying as well. Her turned up, bat-like nose leaked, her eyes were bloodshot and filled to the brim. Marceline’s clammy gray hands took Bonnibel’s warm pink ones. 

“I never knew…. All those years we were together, and you never said anything like this,” Marceline said.

“I was stupid. I thought feelings were a sham. I didn’t understand you can’t fake wisdom, you have to be around long enough to experience it.”  
Marceline snorted through her tears. “Never though Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum could admit she was wrong.” There was an edge of bitterness to her voice.  
“You're right. I’m sorry,” Bonnie said. “I let my status as a princess, and as a scientist, overtake my status as a girlfriend, and as a partner. I was unfair to you, I get that now.”  
“Yeah,” Marceline said. She was quiet for a few beats. Bonnie imagined the thud of her heart, going so much faster than her own squishy, taffy-like one.  
“But it wasn’t just you. I was an 800-year-old kid with daddy issues, and mommy issues too. I hated myself, and I wasn’t ready for a relationship…”

There was a stillness, like the walls had stopped to listen. Bonnie held her breath...

“But I think I am now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have some needed flesh-to-flesh contact ;)

“Y-you are?” Bonnie didn’t know what she had been expecting. Rage, maybe, Marceline was always full of rage. Sadness, regret, a rejection of her deepest feelings toward the vampire. Not this. 

“Yeah. I am,” she said.

Marceline looked over Bonnibel hungrily. She was still topless, but Marceline had kept her eyes above the neck while they talked, out of respect. But honestly? She had been ready to devour Bonnie since her big declaration of love. 

It had been so long since there was any meaning to the sex Marceline had. She would fuck travelers she knew she would never see again, it meant nothing, it felt like nothing. Marcy had been numb to love and to lust for so long, and when Bonnie touched her she felt herself thawing out. 

Marceline gently pulled Bonnie towards her. They kissed deeply for the first time in a long time. As they did, Bonnie couldn’t help but think about what this meant. Were they together again? Was this just another fling? Would they get married, or would Marceline leave her again?

Marcy could sense the gears turning rapidly in Bubblegum’s head. “Bon, relax, okay?” she said, as she started to leave a hickey on Bonnie’s neck. “I love you, you love me, we’ll figure it out together. But for now…”

Marceline pushed Bonnibel under her, a bit forcefully. 

“Let me know if I hurt you, okay?” She said nervously, just like she had when they were much younger.  
Bonnibel smiled at the memory, and at Marceline’s tentativeness towards her. It’s not like they hadn’t had relations in the recent past, but this was different. This was love. 

“You never have before, Marcy.” 

Marceline pulled off her own shirt, a badly battered tank top. From underneath her, Bonnie let her eyes wander. 

Marcy was wonderfully sculped and taut, a contrast to Bonnie’s own squish. She had thin scars running across her back and abdomen, from hundreds of years of injuries and self-healing. Her breasts were small but prominent, her nipples were a darker, deeper gray than the rest of her body. Her thick hair was pulled back, with little strands falling into her endless tawny eyes. She was beautiful, Bonnie thought. 

And Marceline was thinking the same thing, as she let her hands, calloused from bass playing, graze over Bonnibel’s soft pink flesh. Bonnie shuddered. As Marceline let her hands travel farther south, the pink got darker, and warmer. She let her hand slip into Bonnie’s thin panties.  
“You’re already so wet,” she purred into Bonnie’s ear. 

Bonnie smiled at her innocently. Marceline moved herself farther down, peeling back Bonnibel’s panties and tossing them aside. Bonnie’s thighs were warm and soft. 

“I missed you,” she said into them. 

Though Bonnie agreed, she couldn’t say much at the moment. Marceline’s experienced fingers had quickly found her clit.  
Bonnie groaned quietly.  
Marceline let her, enjoying making her wait. She touched her clit lightly, then pulled away. Bonnie made a frustrated noise.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Marceline said. She moved her mouth down and Bonnie felt Marceline’s long, rough tongue explore her gummy insides. With one hand still working on her clit, Marceline lapped at Bonnie. She squirmed and moaned and pleaded, but Marceline took her sweet time, brining her to the edge and stopping, again and again. Finally, when she could take it no longer, Marceline sped up, her tongue and hand working together, and the princess came hard.  
There were little tears in her eyes, it hurt so good. 

“Oh, fuck,” was all Bonnie could say, panting. She had left a wet spot on the old, mothy sheets. 

Marceline wiped her mouth. “You still taste the same,” she said playfully. “So…” Marceline rubbed her stomach in exaggeration. “So sweet.”  
Bonnie blushed. “I am made out of candy,” she blubbered. 

They took a few minutes to catch their breath. When Bonnie had regained her composure, she turned back to Marceline.  
“My turn,” she said, laughing. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this giddy. 

Marceline, face hot, was glad to comply. She pushed herself up with her elbows, spread her legs and waited. 

Bonnie was much gentler than Marceline when it came to sex. She had to be gentle in every other facet of her life, so she guessed it was bound to seep into her sexual encounters. 

She still took her time, though, as a little revenge. Her soft hands started with Marceline’s little nipples, bringing them towards her mouth to kiss them. Marceline was so confident as a top, but she felt helpless and small when she bottomed. Bonnie took full advantage.  
From Marcy’s nipples Bonnie traveled down to her navel. She kissed it lightly and keep moving downward. She pulled off Marceline’s jeans and thong…

“Since when do you wear a thong?” Bonnie paused to ask. 

“One of my ex-girlfriends liked them, and it became a habit,” a very turned on Marceline squeaked.  
Bonnie made an annoyed noise. They had been together about 12 hours and she was already extremely jealous. Ignoring her hot jealousy, she turned back to her hot girlfriend.

She pushed Marceline’s legs over her shoulders and laid on her with her forehead on Marcy’s lean stomach. She knew her way around the vampire’s body, it was a game of muscle memory. She slid her fingers into Marceline. 

Marceline whined through her teeth. 

Bonnie continued slowly, lowering her mouth onto Marceline’s clit and using small clockwise motions with her tongue. Marceline felt the orgasm building in her stomach, the flames of it licked her insides hotly. 

Bonnie continued, adding another finger. She didn’t stop, increasing her speed until Marceline moaned loudly and shuddered under her. And she still didn’t stop, using her wet fingers to tenderly make Marceline cum again. 

“Oh, Grod,” Marceline exhaled. “I forgot how good you are at that.”  
Bonnie licked her fingers and grinned. She was the one who could be cocky now. “After the noises you made, I don’t think anyone within a mile will be forgetting,” she said. 

Marceline hissed at her playfully. “I missed our back and forth,” she said.

Bonnie leaned into her shoulder, her fluffy hair tickling Marceline’s cheek. “Me too, Marcy,” she said, leaning in for a kiss.  
There was a little knock at the door. Peppermint Butler, previously forgotten, was on the other side. 

“Are you two about done?” he said, in his squeaky yet professional voice. “I made tea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hc both bonnie and marcy as lesbians cause im a lesbian, thats why she talks about her ex-girlfriend briefly, and though i didn't say it she only had sex with women when she was away from bonnie. also i didnt mean for this to all be sex it just kind of happened LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time talk. last chapter probably

Bonnie started to laugh, her stomach shaking with it. Marceline was horrified Peppermint Butler had heard all of that, but Bonnie’s laugh was infectious and sweet, like a cavity. Marcy started to giggle. Soon they were falling over each other in tears. 

“Ooh, oh, Glob,” Bonnie said, dabbing at her eyes. “It’s been a long time since I laughed like that.”

Marceline, who had started to dig around for her shirt, nodded. “Every second with you brings back something wonderful,” she said, the songwriter in her peeking out. 

Bonnie grinned at her, though she was no longer looking. Marceline shimmied into her pants and handed Bonnie her own sweatshirt that had been discarded in their scuffle to get into bed the previous night.   
“Here,” Marcy said, hands full of clothes

Peppermint Butler rapped his knuckles on the door again. “Tea!” he said impatiently. He did not care what they were doing in the privacy of the bedroom, but he did care the tea he made was getting cold.   
“C’mon,” she said, taking Bonnie’s hand. “Let’s get tea before Pep forces it into us.”

In the small kitchen, Bonnie poured herbal tea into three chipped teacups that were probably older than Marceline. Fragrant steam curled around them, the two immortals and their candy friend.

“Thanks for the tea, Pep,” Bonnie said, looking up from the kettle. She silently willed him not to point out the very fat elephant in the room. Unfortunately for her, candy people don’t have a strong sense of embarrassment. This she knew, she made them that way, but some hopes hold out despite the logic.

“Sure,” Peppermint Butler said. “I thought maybe it would chill you guys out considering how loud you were being.” With that, he took his tea and waddled outside.

Bonnie flushed. “Sorry about him,” she said into her tea. “Candy people don’t read the room well, and Peps isn’t an exception…” 

“Nah,” Marcy laughed. “It’s okay. I honestly forgot he was here.” 

Bonnie snorted. “Me, too.” 

“That’s what my magic fingers do to people, baby,” Marceline deadpanned, wiggling her fingers. “Make ‘em forget.”

Bonnibel shoved her lightly, smiling like a fool. “Sit down,” she said. And Marcy did, plopping into an overstuffed sitting chair. It smelled like mothballs.   
Bonnie flopped down after her, in a slightly bigger, slightly more stuffed chair. She tried to be quiet, but something was eating at her. Marceline noticed it quickly. 

“What’s wrong, Bubs?” she said mildly, taking a sip of the cooling tea. 

“Well,” she said, tapping the edge of her glass with her nail, fidgeting. That’s how you could tell Bonnibel had let her guard down, when she started to fidget. In public, at princess conferences and as a diplomat, you would never see her fidget or pause on her words. She was confident in her role as princess, but when you got her alone and off guard, it was clearly an act.

Not that Marceline could blame her. Just like everything else Bonnie did, it served to protect herself and her kingdom. 

“You had another girlfriend? A thong-loving girlfriend?” 

Marceline pushed down a swallow of tea. She was caught up in the heat of the moment when she said that, damnit, why did she say that? 

“Yeah…” Marcy bit into her cheek, letting her eyes dart around. She spied the grandfather clock and the splintery coffee table, the scratched linoleum kitchen floors and the newly mended roof that Jake had smashed. Anything but Bonnie’s face. 

“S’okay, Marcy,” Bonnie said, but it wasn’t. She could feel the jealousy curdle her blood. 

She had no right to be jealous, she knew rationally, they had been apart long enough for to be okay for Marceline to fall in love again. But over the years, Bonnie had developed a strong sense of attachment, it had to do with her creating life and watching what she had made grow old and eventually pass away. Marceline was no different, Bonnie was attached. 

Marceline said nothing, her eyes kept darting around wildly. 

“Tell me, please. Our relationship, if you want to have one, has to be based on trust and understanding and-“

“You aren’t gonna like it,” Marcy said quietly. 

“I wouldn’t like anybody you slept that wasn’t me, Marceline.”

“You hate her, Bon.”

There was only one princess that Bonnie would use the word “hate” towards. Sure, many of them were annoying and impeded on her work, but she only hated one.

“Oh, my Grod. You didn’t,” Bonnie said.

Marceline hung her head. “See?” she said. 

“BANDIT PRINCESS? THAT THEIF, THAT COWARD?” Bonnie cried.

“Listen, when we broke up, I fucked anything with tits-“ 

“I wouldn’t care if it was just sex! You said she was your GIRLFRIEND!” 

“She was, but it wasn’t like that! I didn’t love her!” 

Bonnie forced down her anger and pride. “You didn’t?” she asked softly. 

Marceline shook her head so hard her bun came loose. “Stay here, I have to show you something.”

She returned with her left shoe, a tattered Cuban heel. She sat down, removed the sole, and threw it aside. Underneath where the sole had been there was a white slip of what looked like paper. Marceline spent a few seconds struggling to tug it out. She got her fingers around it and presented it to Bubblegum.

“Open it,” she said. 

Bonnie, sensing the weight of their situation, didn’t argue about touching Marceline’s shoe junk. She took the slip and opened it. 

“Oh, Marceline.” 

The slip wasn’t paper, but a very old photograph. Upon first seeing it she thought it was white, but Bonnibel could now tell it was yellow, creased and cracked with age. She ran her fingers over their smiling faces.  
Bonnie hadn’t even been 600 then. Marceline and Bonnie were at a long-abandoned beach, in the shade so Marcy wouldn’t burn. They were holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, beaming faces pressed together. In Bonnie’s other hand was the dial controlling the camera.

“I remember this,” Bonnie said, and she did. She remembered the waves, she remembered going nude while Marceline had to wear an ugly old fashioned human suit to beat the sun. She remembered the smell of the 100,000 SPF sunscreen that still didn’t keep Marceline from pinkening. She remembered the gulls, she remembered not having to worry because of how manageable her kingdom had been back then.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you do. I keep that with me everywhere I go. Even when I was with other people.” 

“Oh, Marcy, I’m sorry… I let jealousy get the better of me, I shouldn’t have even brought it up. I’m donking the hell out of this,” Bonnie said quietly. She was beyond remorseful. 

“Nah, it’ll be okay. I got pretty lucky, with you never dating anyone after me,” Marceline said playfully. “And the only person you dated before me was Mr. Crème Puff!” she chuckled. 

Bonnie scoffed, though it was true. She turned back to the photograph.

“We were so young,” she said, surprising herself. It came out sadder than she meant it to.

“Sure, but we were stupid, too.”

“Yeah, we were stupid. But I think it was worth it, to be able to put up with all the bullshit around us.” 

Grod, there had always been shit to deal with, hadn’t there? Not as crazy as now, but still pretty wild.  
Bonnie leaned into Marceline, who hand started to float. “Like I said before, I’m mad tired, Marceline. I’m old and tired and I can’t keep acting young forever.”

 

Marceline smiled. “Good thing I’m not into young chicks, then."

**Author's Note:**

> ill continue this if anybody wants it i know its kind of a dick move to leave it like it is... but hey, drama baby!


End file.
